


as long that i have you

by yonghas



Category: Cravity (Band), Park Serim - Fandom, koo jungmo - Fandom, serimogu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rollercoasters, amusement park au, oh god please pray for serimogu's dear life, serim isn't slick as we thought, serimogu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonghas/pseuds/yonghas
Summary: serim drags jungmo into a horrifying ride on their amusement park date, but the tables turn as they take on the challenge.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim
Kudos: 22





	as long that i have you

It was a hangout day for Serim and Jungmo, in which they happened to drag each other in an amusement park, thankfully, it wasn’t packed with a lot of people as they expected it to be.

Jungmo, who was munching a corn dog at the moment, got interrupted by his excited boyfriend.

“Hey, do you want to ride that one?” Serim points at the gigantic rollercoaster that was nearby, as Jungmo’s eyes widened with Serim’s idea.

“Do you want to die?” Jungmo tells Serim casually as Serim threw off a laugh.

“No, I mean that’s definitely the highlight of our outing today.” Serim says which made Jungmo nod. And also, they wore matching Mickey Mouse headbands because Serim thought it was just cute. They took a lot of photos around the park, too. They can’t miss that one out. Serim already posted a stolen photo of Jungmo on his Instagram, in which he got the notifications muted because his friends were ganging up on him saying they didn’t invite the seven of them and went for a solo flight. Well, the both wanted a special time together, because work was too wearying for Serim and Jungmo.

Serim and Jungmo took more photos around and decided to finally line up in the rollercoaster ride, which excited Serim so much as if he was a nine year old experiencing a ride for the first time.

The ride was on-going so obviously the line isn’t moving at the moment, but they watched the rollercoasters go in circular, swift, and giddy motions and directions, which made Jungmo shiver at the sight that they’re going to experience it in any moment.

“Hey, you know we still have a choice to back out right?” Jungmo nervously tells Serim.

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun!” Serim tries to convince Jungmo.

“But that’s too….. Bizarre you know. Do you think we would come back down alive?” Jungmo absurdly tells his boyfriend.

“Of course, bet you’re gonna enjoy a lot.” Serim reassures his baffled boyfriend.

“Whatever you say.” Jungmo smirks.

After that discussion, the current passengers are finished as Jungmo felt his heart leap in fear knowing they reached the cut off for the ride. Jungmo clutches to Serim closely as his boyfriend laughed at him teasingly.  
“Stop laughing at me, if I don’t even like you I won’t be here with you right now.” Jungmo scares Serim off as he let Jungmo leech off his shoulder.

“Just enjoy! At least we’re going to die together, isn’t that sweet?” Serim says while the both of them are following the line moving until they get inside. 

“You’re so lame, you know?” Jungmo disses Serim on time they get into the ticket checking as they start to walk going through the ride. Jungmo felt his legs shake seeing how closer they get to the coaster seats, they went for the middle row as the staff guided them locking the belts and the horsecollars. 

Jungmo sank at his seat realising that he’s about to witness a life to death experience in action. He then glances at Serim who was oddly looking pale right now, he was sure Serim was going to tease him at the moment but he can’t help but smirk at the sight of his terrified boyfriend.

“Hey, are you afraid?” Jungmo took the chance to tease his pale looking boyfriend.

“Shut up. I’m not.” Serim starts to sound serious in no time in which Jungmo chuckles with. Serim being serious is just either, he’s angry or he’s frightened, it fits with him being frightened at the moment.

As soon as all the seats fill up, the both of them froze in their seats as they waited for the cue that in any time now, they’re probably screaming mid-air now.

Jungmo gripped onto the horsecollar tightly as the coaster moved backwards, Serim on the other hand started to close his eyes as he felt their bodies were gonna drop into oblivion.

And in no time, the coaster dropped downwards as the riders just felt an immense amount of air hitting their faces, inaudible screams vanishing into the air left both Jungmo and Serim’s lips. As the speed increased more than they can imagine, the only thing the both of them could do is shriek for their lives. Zigzags, upside downs, drops, name all of it, the torturous thing is the ride has to go two times, and for the second rush, Serim started to link Jungmo and their arms together as they continue to let out a high-pitched scream along with the others. Serim continued to close his eyes for dear life and Jungmo felt his body was getting dragged numerous times. Oh for sure, one of them is going to throw up as they leave the ride. 

As the ride proceeded to stop, the others including Jungmo and Serim couldn’t process what happened as they stay glued up to their seats, trying to digest whatever experience was that. They could feel the remaining rush in their bodies until they were finally signalled to get out of their seats, in which they obeyed and walked outside of the ride silently.

The two would probably tease each other at the moment but they felt so wobbly they can’t even produce coherent words at the moment. 

"Hey, are you okay? Do you wanna go to the restroom?" Jungmo initiates the topic first seeing how Serim was so lightheaded at the moment.

"Uh, uhm yeah. How about you? Do you don't wanna throw up?" Serim asks the younger back.

"Oh I think I would have to ask you that one instead, mister." Jungmo started to tease his boyfriend once again seeing his hilarious reactions earlier, oh look where are we right now.

"Shut up, as if you didn't howl your entire chest either." Serim shots back at him in which it made Jungmo laugh.

"We're just the same, shut up, you aren't better, too. Aren't you the one who was excited to ride that one first?" Jungmo couldn't help but bring his lips into a smirk.

"As if you didn't tell me that you wouldn't ride the rollercoaster with me if you don't like me, make up your mind Mr. Koo." Serim took the chance to tease his boyfriend too. Of course Jungmo was astonished with that but he wanted to make up for his clingy ass boyfriend.

"Oh come on, is Serim mad at me? I don't think so." Jungmo started to cling around Serim's arms as they continued walking around the park.

"Fuck you, Jungmo." Serim spats back as he lets his boyfriend do what he wants to do so.

"Aww, look at Serim, he's dropping profanities at me already." Jungmo continued teasing his boyfriend.

"I would need you to shut up or else I am going to kiss you right here and right now, Mr. Koo Jungmo." Serim blurted out his words with authority, and of course, that always made Jungmo's tongue move back saying words. Serim never fails to make his boyfriend be perplexed with every words.

"Do it then." Jungmo never lets his guard down as he continued whatever tantalizing Serim. Serim just glares back at him signifying 'You're definitely dead to me later.'

An hour later, the two finally came back to their dorms and ignored the members ganging up on them again as Jungmo barged inside the room because he felt too worned out, damn he never realized going to amusement parks would definitely be tiring. Though, he fell asleep inside the bus going home, he needed to slump off his bed for contentment.

After he took a shower and changed back into dorm clothes, after he went out of the dorm bathroom in Serim's room, he was welcomed with Serim's back hugs while we was drying his hair with his towel. 

"Hey, did you even take a shower already?" Jungmo puts down the towel from his head as he proceeds to sniff Serim's hair, oh he actually did, but his hair smelled sweet for him.

"Of course, wait don't go out first." Serim requests while his arms are still circled around his boyfriend's thin waist.

"Serim I would definitely have to talk to the kids first because we were together the whole day already, help Woobin cook!" Jungmo hits his head with a reminder.

"Nah, we went out on a date without a kiss, you suck." Serim says teasingly knowing it would enrage the other, it's so funny.

Jungmo takes himself out in Serim's arms as he sees his boyfriend with a grin on his face at the moment.

"Well who even said that they would kiss me on the spot?" Jungmo says while his arms crossed. Serim loved seeing this spirit from his boyfriend.

"I did?" Serim answers.

"But you didn't. Now which one of us sucks then?" Jungmo's words were filled with bitterness as Serim giggles.

"Come here, stop coming at me for being clingy because you are too." Serim offers a warm hug to his boyfriend.

"You're a freaking loser." Jungmo couldn't help but drag himself into Serim's warm hugs as he pouts. Serim takes himself out as he holds Jungmo's face with love. 

"I don't care. You rode a rollercoaster ride with a loser, but that's okay, I have you with me anyways." Jungmo's heart never fails to flutter with Serim's flowery words, he knew his boyfriend was always clever with everything like this.

"I love you." Jungmo says as those words initiate for a sweet liplock for the both of them, Serim doesn't care if he didn't get to kiss Jungmo in the amusement park, because he's just glad that he is with Jungmo with every moment they get to spend together, and he's just thankful for that. Though, the both of them for sure can't tolerate each other being annoying, a hint of love will always save their day, and that's why Serim is thankful to have Jungmo among everything.

"Hate to break it to this disgusting display of affection of you lovebirds but Woobinie is finished cooking for dinner." The both suddenly hears a voice of Allen as they panickly pull out from each other.

"Yeah, we're coming out." Serim answers as the door closes. Jungmo scratches his head with the sight of being irritated as they got interrupted.

"Don't be sad, you have an unlimited doses of kisses from me." Serim says as he pats his boyfriend's head.

"You're so old-fashioned!" Jungmo spats back at them as Serim starts walking away from him.

"You love me!" Serim answers back as Jungmo displayed a delighted laugh as his day was complete with a contented and a satisfied heart.


End file.
